


Bound and Collared

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Caning, Collared Castiel, Come Inflation, Exhibitionism, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Slave Castiel, Size Kink, Slave Castiel, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, bound grace, cockcage, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was already a popular club because of the offerings of sex, torture and alcohol to its clients but it was nothing compared to when they caught and bound an angel for anyone to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

It was already a popular club because of the offerings of sex, torture and alcohol to its clients but it was nothing compared to when they caught and bound an  _angel_ for anyone to use. Now in the center of the club, raised up to a perfect height to fuck, was an angel stripped naked and tied down.

A collar was permanently locked around the angel’s neck binding its grace with carved sigils.

The mouth was held open by an O-ring gag, its cock was locked in a cockcage with a sound permanently inserted and ass available 24/7 to anyone interested. A perfect addition to a demon run club where humans offered to patrons rarely lasted two days.

But an angel was durable and nearly unbreakable. There was _no need_ to give the angel a break or any kind of sustenance.

Jeers and laughter rang out as a demon stepped up, idly gripping a cane and giving it a few experimental swings. In front of the angel, Castiel, a werewolf brutally fucked his face and snarled in arousal completely ignoring anything else.

After a few seconds the cane whistled through the air as it smacked viciously against the backs of Castiel’s thighs and left a red welt to match those fading from previous canings. That first swing was followed swiftly by eight more with each leaving a new mark on come slick thighs.

The entire time the werewolf fucking Castiel’s mouth never paused and instead yanked at Castiel’s hair as he slammed his cock down the angel’s throat quickly.

“Best fucking club in the country.” A voice spoke up, lust rough and deep, “None of the others have an angel of all things offered.” It was part of the reason the cost to get inside was so high now. “An angel _always_ on offer at that.”

Several more swings of the cane followed the initial nine until there were more welts than could be easily counted and a demon was shoving his way up there, cock out and hard, to get at Castiel’s sloppy ass.

“Quit wasting a perfectly good hole and cane his back instead.” It snarled viciously shoving the shifter out of the way and forcing its cock into Castiel after yanking out the plug that had been shoved inside, “ _Fuck_.” The word was hissed out with pleasure and black eyes glinted in the low lighting. “Nothing like an angel’s ass.”

There was a deep growl that followed a few seconds later as the werewolf shoved itself as deep as possible down Castiel’s throat and knotted his mouth. Immediately it started shooting its load down Castiel’s throat, growling lowly in pleasure and grinning at the demon now pounding away in Castiel’s ass.

Caught between the two the angel could only remain, bound tightly, as the werewolf and demon used him for pleasure.

There was come dried on Castiel’s sides, at the corners of his mouth and on the backs of his thighs. The opening in the middle of the bench he was tied down onto showed a come swelled stomach that only bulged more and more as each new load of come was emptied inside of him.

The heavy scent of sex hung in the air, a near constant scent since Castiel had been caught over a year before and brought in as a permanent fixture in the club. He had been in constant use since the first client to fuck one of his holes.

“Pretty little angel _whore_.” The demon smacked Castiel’s red ass and fucked forward viciously, slamming hard and deep with each thrust, as it worked closer and closer to release. “This is where all of you belong. Nothing more than pretty holes to use up. Nothing but a warm body to use for pleasure.”

The pace picked up, becoming harsh and violent, until the demon slammed itself deep and came with a groan of pleasure. The demon’s cock slipped free of the sloppy, gaping hole and come leaked out in a slow, steady stream.

Little time was wasted before another was taking its place, shoving a truly impressive cock in and setting a punishing pace. The slap of skin and balls against Castiel’s ass was audible over voices and low music.

“Nothing but a hole to put a dick.”

“He’d probably stay even without the restraints. You can tell what a cockslut that angel is just look at him.”

“Look at that large belly. All fucked full. A pretty little cumbucket.”

“Hurry the fuck up! I’ve been waiting for that mouth for ages.”

The werewolf only snarled in response and ground forward, rumbling in pleasure as it emptied another load down Castiel’s throat and its knot was finally small enough to slip free of the O-ring gag and Castiel’s mouth.

Several in the club shoved and griped at the werewolf who only grinned smugly, ambled up to the bar and ordered a drink as though he hadn’t been taking up Castiel’s mouth for thirty minutes while others waited or used his ass when it was free.

“Where is that paddle?” a demon asked as a few demons rummaged around in the “toy chest” nearby. While they looked around someone else had taken Castiel’s mouth, gripping his hair and fucking quickly, grunting and moaning in pleasure.

The item in question was at the bottom and as it was hauled out, an impressive wooden paddle with holes, there were several offered suggestions of where to hit.

They waited until Castiel’s ass, hole plugged back up, was free before the demon brought the paddle down on Castiel with a loud crack that echoed out in the club. It smacked the paddle repeatedly against Castiel’s ass making it a bright, hot cherry red and the plug was constantly being shoved in. Each smack had the demon’s cock hardening until it tossed the paddle to the side, yanked the plug back out and freed its cock for an enthusiastic fuck that had its companion laughing.

“Fuck. Fuck.” The curses were loud and lustful, “Perfect ass. Such a cockslut angel…greedy for any dick it can get.”

He reached down, fondled Castiel’s caged cock, before gripping bruised hips and pounding forward rapidly. Hips viciously smacked up against Castiel’s round ass as the demon viciously sought release.

“They need to put it in a different position. We could try for two dicks in that tight little hole. What other use is there than a hole to fuck?”

A sound of agreement escaped those nearby as several more in the club crowded closer, waiting for a turn and eager for the most popular option in the club. Even the upstairs rooms, filled with toys and willing bodies, didn’t see as much use as the angel on the ground floor.

“Could shove a dildo in there to make it tighter. I tried it last week and it felt amazing.”

The other demon perked up at the idea and immediately turned to the “toy chest”, looking for a toy and waiting for its turn as the vampire fucking Castiel’s face pulled out to come on his face with a moan.


End file.
